Samuel Larsen
Samuel Peter Larsen Acosta (born August 28, 1991), is an American actor and singer. He was one of the two winners of The Glee Project Season 1, along with co-star Damian McGinty. He portrays Christian character Joe Hart on the hit FOX TV show,'' Glee. '' Biography Samuel was born in San Francisco to Henrik and Lupe Larsen, and has an older brother, Manolo Acosta, and sister named Morgan. His mother, Lupe Acosta Larsen, is from Mexico and wrote an autobiographical book called Race for Acceptance, which was published in 2009. His father, Henrik, is from Denmark. He started playing the drums at the age of 3 with his father's praise band. At the age of 12, he started to play the bass, progressed to guitar at 13, and keyboards at age 17. At age 14 his family moved to Murrietta, CA where he went to high school, graduating in 2009 from Murrietta Valley High School. Freshman year, he was in the marching band, but by sophomore year he was deeply involved in his rock band, 15 North, for which he was lead singer and guitarist. 15 North had gigs all over San Diego and Riverside counties, including San Diego Summerfest and a television appearance. People in high school thought he was "weird," and Larsen claims a lot of people made fun of him in high school. After high school, in 2010, Larsen auditioned for American Idol and made it to Hollywood Week before being cut. He later played rhythm guitar in the band of his Hollywood Week roommate, Alex Lambert, called Alex Lambert and the Lights. Larsen can be seen jamming with Alex Lambert in episodes of the web show If I Can Dream. In 2010, he also auditioned for the part of Sam Evans, but lost out to Chord Overstreet in the final audition. Curt Mega (Nick, from the Warblers) was another finalist for this role, and Larsen and Mega are friends. While doing runway modeling for fashion designer Ashton Michael, Larsen met his roommate and bandmate, Skip Arnold. Arnold invited him to move to his place in Los Angeles, where Larsen would sometimes sing on the streets for enough money to buy food for dinner. After filming The Glee Project, Larsen and Arnold formed the band Bridges I Burn, later adding a third band member, Salvatore Spinelli. Larsen performs as a solo artist, and with his band, writing and performing his own music. When recording he plays drums, guitar, bass, keyboards, and vocals separately, then mixes the tracks. From September 2011 till February 2013, Samuel dated actress Scout Taylor-Compton, known for her roles as Laurie Strode in Rob Zombie's Halloween movies and Lita Ford in the Runaways. Samuel and Scout are both actors, singers, musicians, and tattoo aficionados. Scout is also the ex (most famous and most accepted) girlfriend of famous metal signer Andy Biersack, they dated for a number of years but broke up due to conflicting schedules with his tours and her movie shoots. Since May 2013 he was linked romantically with Carmen Electra Source Samuel mentored on the Dance-ability episode in the second season of The Glee Project. Trivia *Damian McGinty (Rory Flanagan) and Samuel Larsen (Joe Hart) said that they wanted a storyline with Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) or Heather Morris (Brittany Pierce). McGinty got his storyline with Morris, and Larsen with Agron. *When he was 3 years old, his dad had to cut his drum sticks in half so that he could hold them to play. *The first cassette that he ever heard was the Lion King soundtrack when he was 3 years old for Christmas. *He broke his elbow when he was 4 years old trying to be Superman and is now double jointed. *The first thing he did when he got home, from breaking his elbow after having a cast on with a sling, was try to play drums. *He used to dance on Pier 39 in San Francisco when he was 8 years old to Michael Jackson music. *He sold all of his Star Wars toys in a garage sale when he was 8 years old to buy Michael Jackson's History album. *His favorite singer/artist ever is Michael Jackson. *His first rock concert was Van Halen when he was 12 years old. *His first electric guitar was also his dad's first electric guitar. He gave it to him for Christmas when he was 13. *Cut off his dreadlocks on May 23, 2013. *He's half Danish. *He is in a band called Bridges I Burn along with his roommate and friend Skip Arnold, and friend Salvatore Spinelli. *His favourite colors are black and silver. *His favourite animal is a lion. *He tweeted that in his spare time he likes to cuddle, watch movies, write music, and listen to music. *He said that some jobs he would have if he wasn't on Glee would be a model, the person who chooses the background music for movies, or a hobo. *He says he is obsessed with: leather jackets, pocket watches, suspenders, bowties, bracelets, necklaces, and buttons. *He is lactose intolerant. *He auditioned for the hit reality show, "American Idol" in 2010, the year Lee DeWyze was announced winner. Samuel made it to Hollywood Week but was cut before the semi-finals. *During TGP, Samuel said that his mom might have a problem with him playing a gay character, but he auditioned for Sam Evans, even though when they were casting for him, he was supposed to be gay. *His favorite song to perform on TGP was "Don't You Want Me." *He won The Glee Project along with co-star Damian McGinty. They both were granted guest-starring stints in 7 episodes of the third season of Glee, however they both appeared in more episodes than originally guaranteed. *He was the finalist that had won more homework assignments of the final four, winning two homework assignments. *He was the last contender to perform to Ryan Murphy. *Of the final four contenders, he performed for Ryan Murphy least times. *He, Damian McGinty, Lindsay Pearce and Alex Newell, are the only contenders to be present in every episode of The Glee Project. *Had never heard of the song My Funny Valentine when asked to sing it for a Last Chance Performance, although it was performed by Tina in Silly Love Songs. *He lives in Koreatown, LA with his best friend of one year Skip Arnold. *He got his first 3 tattoos all in one day and plans to get a portrait of his mother on his arm soon. *Sam has a few appearances in Hollywood local band Inverse's video "Do You Wanna", available on YouTube. *After American Idol he played rhythm guitar in his Hollywood Week roommate's band, Alex Lambert and the Lights. *He was a finalist for the role of Sam Evans, along with Chord Overstreet and Curt Mega (Nick, the Warbler), but lost the role to Chord. *His audition song was the Rolling Stones' You Can't Always Get What You Want. *The first song he was featured in on Glee was Stereo Hearts. *Modelled for the Spring 2012 lookbook of Skip Arnold and Megan Lockhart's clothing line, Saturday Morning. Images can be found here *He returned to The Glee Project as a mentor in the second episode of season two, "Dance-ability." *He will play the youngest sister's boyfriend in the movie Claire's Cambodia. *The couple he was most sad to see break up in The Break-Up episode was Klaine: he thought that was "super sad." *He would like to be on Glee forever but said on Twitter that he wants to make lots of movies after Glee. *Says that he discovered his voice with 'lots of MJ and singing in the shower'. *His favourite time of year is Christmas. *His favourite film genre is drama. *His birthday, August 28, is in between Lea's (29th) and Blake's (27th). *Samuel was featured in a music video for Keana Texeira's "Candy From Strangers", available on YouTube. Partners *Lindsay (Pairability) *Marissa (Pairability) *Alex (Sexuality) Songs Pocket Love E.P. *Pocket Change *Underline Had *Feel Alive *Go There *Sugar (Oh Oh) *Gypsy Love *I Need You *That Was A Lie Solos *You Can't Always Get What You Want (Audition Song) *Animal (Believability) *My Funny Valentine (Generosity) *Jolene (Glee-ality) Duets *Don't You Want Me (Marissa) (Pairability) Solos (In a Group Number) *Signed, Sealed, Delivered (Individuality) *Firework (Individuality) *Bad Romance (Theatricality) *We're Not Gonna Take It (Theatricality) *Please Don't Leave Me (Vulnerability) *Mad World (Vulnerability) *Hey, Soul Sister (Dance Ability) *U Can't Touch This (Dance Ability) *Need You Now (Pairability) *Bulletproof (Tenacity) *Ice Ice Baby/Under Pressure (Tenacity) *Like a Virgin (Sexuality) *Teenage Dream (Sexuality) *True Colors (Believability) *The Only Exception (Believability) *Lean on Me (Generosity) *Sing (Generosity) *Don't Stop Believing (Glee-ality) *Raise Your Glass (Glee-ality) Gallery SamuelLarsenandhiscutie.jpg SamuelLarsenBobMArley.jpg Samuel16band.jpg the-glee-project-photos-samuel-009.jpg Tumblr ln6pxsE85D1qlsfyyo1 500 thumb.jpg sl1+.jpg|Joe and Sam sl2.jpg|Sam on set sl3.jpg|Sam on set 2 sl4.jpg|Sam on set 3 sl5.jpg|Sam and Damian on set (Joe & Rory) 6b95244e47c111e180c9123138016265 7.jpg Samandlinds.jpg.png tumblr_lzrd4vQ0m71qbqz7so2_500.jpg|Sam and his beautiful girlfriend Scout 001~323.jpg 002~289.jpg 001~327.jpg|The Glee Project - Season 2 - Episode 2 - Danceability Samlarsenpuppy.jpg Samlarsen1.jpg LindsayDamianSamuel.jpg SamuelLarsenHighSchool.jpg|Samuel in High School without his dreads Tumblr m165bkwlen1rpodieo1 500.jpg Tumblr m19ikmRyIv1r8j7wy.gif Tumblr m16pj3xo6C1r9bzb6o2 400.gif Tumblr m16pj3xo6C1r9bzb6o1 250.gif Tumblr m16p7eLXwX1r9bzb6o4 250.gif Tumblr m16p7eLXwX1r9bzb6o3 250.gif Tumblr m16p7eLXwX1r9bzb6o2 250.gif Tumblr m16p7eLXwX1r9bzb6o1 250.gif Tumblr m13mthXPiu1qihcioo1 500.jpg Tumblr m13inyFzGq1rruu9mo1 250.gif tumblr_m1238cJDFl1qj9a5ro1_500.jpg tumblr_lzpzh2fW491qfhsvzo1_500.jpg SAMMMMM.jpg Tumblr m73vgkt5yo1rb4dcjo1 500.gif Tumblr lpnj26LbMC1qa06h2.gif SamandMom.jpg 528344 372965806155472 1453914148 n.jpg Samuel.jpg Sam&Carmen.jpg Sam&Carmen2.jpg 169444024.jpg 169444034.jpg 169444045.jpg 169444101.jpg 169444154.jpg 169444093.jpg 169444171.jpg 169444169.jpg 169444106.jpg 169444037.jpg 169444114.jpg 169444123.jpg 169444142.jpg 169444137.jpg 169444132.jpg 169444011.jpg 169444068.jpg Glee-samuel-larsen-cuts-dreadlocks-goes-shirtless-07.jpg Glee-samuel-larsen-cuts-dreadlocks-goes-shirtless-04.jpg Glee-samuel-larsen-cuts-dreadlocks-goes-shirtless-11.jpg Glee-samuel-larsen-cuts-dreadlocks-goes-shirtless-01.jpg Glee-samuel-larsen-cuts-dreadlocks-goes-shirtless-20.jpg SamuelLarsenNewPhotos_3.png JeanJacketSamuelLarsen.jpg PerezHilton_FeaturingSamuelLarsen_PhotosByAngeloKritikos.jpg Samuel-larsen-new-look-photo-shoot-with-angelo-kritikos-3 oPt.jpg Samuel-larsen-new-look-photo-shoot-with-angelo-kritikos-4 oPt.jpg Samuel-larsen-new-look-photo-shoot-with-angelo-kritikos-5 oPt.jpg SassySamuelLarsen.gif SamuelLarsen ILoveYou.gif PerezHiltonExclusive_SamuelLarsen1.gif PerezHiltonExclusive_SamuelLarsen2.gif PerezHiltonExclusive_SamuelLarsen3.gif PerezHiltonExclusive_SamuelLarsen4.gif PerezHiltonExclusive_SamuelLarsen5.gif PerezHiltonExclusive_SamuelLarsen6.gif PerezHiltonExclusive_SamuelLarsen7.gif PerezHiltonExclusive_SamuelLarsen8.gif PerezHiltonExclusive_SamuelLarsen9.gif PerezHiltonExclusive_SamuelLarsen10.gif AdorbsSamuelLarsen BlackAndWhite.gif ILOVEOUSAMUEL.gif AWKARDSAM.gif SamuelLarsen BehindTheScenes PH.gif AdorableSamuelLarsen TheGleeProject.gif SamuelLarsenBTSBeMusicVideo8.jpg SamuelLarsenBTSBeMusicVideo5.jpg SamuelLarsenBTSBeMusicVideo2.jpg SamuelLarsenBTSBeMusicVideo1.jpg BTS SamuelLarsenMusicVideo4.jpg BTS SamuelLarsenMusicVideo3.jpg BTS SamuelLarsenMusicVideo2.jpg BTS SamuelLarsenMusicVideo1.jpg SamuelLarsenBTSBeMusicVideo7.jpg SamuelLarsenBTSBeMusicVideo6.jpg SamuelLarsenBTSBeMusicVideo4.jpg SamuelLarsenBTSBeMusicVideo3.jpg LOLSamuelLarsen BryceVineMusicVideo TakeMeHome.gif SamuelLarsenCrying.gif SamuelLarsen_KeanaTexeira_Shoot1.png SamuelLarsen_KeanaTexeira_Shoot2.png SamuelLarsen_KeanaTexeira_Shoot3.png SamuelLarsen_KeanaTexeira_Shoot4.png BTSCandyFromStrangers_SamuelLarsen1.gif BTSCandyFromStrangers_SamuelLarsen2.gif BTSCandyFromStrangers_SamuelLarsen3.gif CandyFromStrangersPhotoShoot_SamuelLarsen.jpg MusicVideoShoot_OnSet_SamuelLarsen.jpg SamuelLarsen_pose_photoshoot_musicvideo.jpg KeanaTexeira_SamuelLarsen_CFSPhotoshoot1.jpg KeanaTexeira_SamuelLarsen_CFSPhotoshoot2.jpg samuellarsen_twitterphoto.jpg tumblr_ms3kp2ZOAy1r4ezfzo1_250.jpg tumblr_ms3kp2ZOAy1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg tumblr_ms3kp2ZOAy1r4ezfzo3_250.jpg tumblr_ms3kp2ZOAy1r4ezfzo4_250.jpg tumblr_ms3kp2ZOAy1r4ezfzo5_250.jpg SamuelAutographs1.jpg SamuelAutographs2.jpg SamuelAutographs3.jpg Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:The Glee Project Contestants Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars Category:The Glee Project Winners